2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk duplicating apparatus for duplicating a second optical disk by reproducing the data recorded on a first optical disk having a sector composition, and also relates to the duplicated optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a block diagram of a prior art optical disk duplicating apparatus. In FIG. 7, reference numeral 50 designates a magnetic tape which stores user's data, 51 a magnetic tape drive, 52 a host CPU such as a minicomputer, 53 a magnetic disk drive having a large capacity, 54 a disk formatter, and 55 a disk recording section.
In the prior art optical disk duplicating apparatus having a structure such as mentioned above, the data to be recorded on an optical disk is supplied from the magnetic tape 50. The magnetic tape 50 having user's data recorded thereon is placed on and driven by the drive 51, and all the user's data are copied on the magnetic disk drive 53. The host CPU 52 reads the user's data from every sector, or sector by sector, in recording tracks on the magnetic disk in the magnetic disk drive 53, and transfers the user's data to the data formatter 54. The disk formatter 54 performs the generation of identifier signals for the sectors, the production of error correction codes for the user's data, and digital modulation, and the disk formatter 54 supplies the output formatted data to the disk recording section 55 to record the formatted data on an optical disk mounted on the disk recording section 55.
However, in the arrangement such as described above, since it is required to input the data signal to be written continuously with no interruption in synchronism with the operation of the disk recording section 55, it has been necessary to provide the magnetic disk drive 53 having a capacity equal to that of the optical disk or more. This has caused a problem such that a very expensive magnetic drive is needed in view of the recording capacity of the optical disk which is as great as several hundreds of megabytes.